A power grid, such as an electrical network, provides electrical power for numerous loads, such as residential and/or commercial structures within a municipality. When a grid fault occurs within the power grid, a load can experience an outage, such as a loss of power resulting from the grid fault. The fault may be isolated within the power grid, and additional restoration techniques may be employed to restore power to the load. For example, fault detection, fault isolation, and load restoration (FDIR) functionality may be used to supply power to the load from a non-faulty portion of the power grid, such as a capacitor bank of a non-faulty feeder line that is capable of being electrically coupled to the load.